Hold On
by SammieeJay
Summary: Another michael and Sian fic/two-shot.


Once again, another thing to do with Mian, ive really been bitten by the mian bug, haah:') I'm ill and bored so casually started writing this and thought I may as well post it... haha  
Sammiee xo

Sian sighed as she dropped her notepad on her kitchen table, her chewed black biro twisting between two of her slender fingers as she deliberated on what to write on the blank piece of white lined paper. She sat down on the chair and put the nib of her biro to the paper.  
_'Where do I even begin?'_ she asked herself, sighing. She let out a big sigh and began to write from her heart.

_'Dear Michael,  
I really don't know where to begin. At some point in life you realise that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life. If that is you, then I understand. The hardest thing to do, is watch someone you love, love somebody else. I was so jealous of you and Linda, Michael. The fact that you two could be together, no questions asked. But after months, I have finally realised that how i felt seeing you and Linda, must have been how you felt when you saw me and Jez, all those times. I never, ever thought I'd feel the way I do about you, and I certainly never planned to have you on my mind this often. It hurts me to see you act like we never had anything, but I know that I do it too. I act like I don't care, but deep inside, I swear it hurts. I try to laugh about it, cover all my sadness with lies, and my tears with laughter but its all one big lie, Michael. I can't stop thinking of what would of happened, how different things would be and how much happier id be if we hadn't given up on each other. I want you to be happy, Michael, but I want you to be happy with me. I want us to be happy together._

Every time I see you, I just want to kiss you, and not let you go! Tell you I love you, it breaks my heart that I can no longer do it. I feel like I have all the rights in the world to be mad at you, but In order to move on, you have to let go. I have let go of the past, Michael. I've let go of everything that happened back in Rochdale. Jez, Linda, the affair, everything.  
You are such a trouble maker at times, but that's just how I like you. My 'Mischievous Michael', as I used to call you. You have no idea how much it kills me not being able to go to sleep with you next to me at night and wake up with you beside me in the morning.

I still remember our first date, well, I say first date...our proper first date wasn't really a date...was it. haha. The Circus. God, I hate the circus! Yet you took me anyway, just to prove to me that you'd always keep me safe, never let any danger come to me...I laughed at this as it was a human show, no animals involved...but I still thought it was cute.

What I am trying to Say Michael, is that I still love you! I always have and I always will. You are the only one for me, Jez? In truth, he was just a comfort; to try and get over you. It obviously didn't work. I love you Michael John Byrne, and I am sorry...

Whatever you decide to do, make sure it makes you happy.

Love Always...

Your Sian xxx'

Sian looked at the letter. She had poured so much emotion into that letter. _Should I really send this to him? What i he just rejects me?_ She thought to herself. She folded the Letter in half, and placed it carefully into a crisp, white envelope. She picked her chewed black biro back up, and scribbled the word; _**'Michael x'**_ Onto the front of it, in her small, neat handwriting before slotting it in her handbag. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and pulled it on, tying her scarf around her neck.  
She sighed, walking up her hallway. Grabbing the keys of the hook at the side of the door, she unlocked it and left the house.  
This is how she found herself outside Michael's house at half 8 on a cold Saturday evening. She took the envelop out of her bag and studied it before finally getting the courage to get out of the car. She walked up the path to his new home in Scotland – well not so new anymore – Making the quick decision to only post it through the letterbox and not knock on the door, she took one last look at the envelope before pushing it through. Pushing all her thoughts and feelings into his hands. She sighed, and swiped angrily as a tear rolled down her face, which were soon followed by many more which were met with the same angry swipe over and over. She walked back to her car and waited for what felt like hours but in fact was only a matter of minutes until he came outside dressed in his tracky bottoms and plain white t-shirt sowing off his muscled arms. He walked down the path and got the letter out of his letterbox. He looked up briefly from the letter in his hands, scanning the area for the person who posted the letter. He looked back down at it and recognised the handwriting instantly.

"Sian..." He whispered, His breath visible in the cool night air.


End file.
